Death on Track
by VeganCSI
Summary: Grissom, Greg, Sofia and Sara end up going to an amusement park together. But when they want to ride the rollercoaster, they get way more than they expected. a little, okay, extremely OOC.
1. Vacation is all I ever wanted Not!

Death on Track

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. (But it is Okay to dream right?)

Summary: Grissom, Sofia, Sara and Greg end up going to an amusement park together. When they want to ride the roller-coaster they get way more than they expected. A little OOC.

Genre:Humor/Supernatual

A/N: Sara and Sofia are kind of friends. She just doesn't like when Sofia gets flirty with Grissom.

Grissom, Sofia, and Greg gathered in the break room to get ready for asssignments. Sara had yet to show up. Grissom stood up to give out the cases but just as he started to speak, Ecklie walked in with that stupid smirk on his face.

"What do you want Conrad?" Grissom asked out of annoyance.

"Nice to see that your happy to see me Gil." Ecklie retorted. "Where is CSI Sidle?"

Sofia stated," She isn't here yet."

Just then Sara came rushing into the break room. "I'm here, I'm here."

"Hey Sara," Greg greeted.

"Hey, everybody." She leaned over and whispered to Sofia "What is Ecklie doing here?"

"I don't know," she whispered back "We where waiting for you."

"Oh," she replied, embarrassed.

"Anyway, like I was saying,"Ecklie started again. "You all get to forget about the criminals in Las Vegas and go have some fun!" he finished with fake happiness.

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"Well, since the night shift has the best solve-rate of the lab, you guys get a mini-vacation!"

"VACATION!" Greg yelled and pumped his fist in the air. "Where are we going?"

"You all get an all-expense paided trip to Bob Funland's Amusement Park!" He exclaimed.

"Amusement park!" they all asked in unison.

"Yup," Ecklie started ,"You can take who-ever's car you want. You have the whole day. Bye-Bye." he snickered and snatched the assingment slips from Grissom. "Oh, and by the way, you have to do this, or Cavallo won't be very happy." He snickered again and walked of.

"We have to do this?" Sara asked.

"I guess so." Grissom replied. "Whose car do we want to take?"

"We can take mine." Sofia offered. "As long as I get to drive."

"Sounds good." Greg started, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

So do you guys want to find out what happens to them on the roller-coaster? Do you want me to continue? You must review or else I won't.


	2. On Holiday!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the song or "Holiday".

"Lyrics"

'Some one singing'

Just a warning, this is extremely OOC.

The four CSI's piled into Sofia's car. Sara and Sofia sitting up front, and Grissom and Greg in the back.

"C'mon guys," Greg started,"This is going to be fun!"

Sophia then replied, "Yeah, well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I can go to an amusement park in my work attire."

"Yeah," Sara started,"Before we go, we can all stop at our places and change."

They all agreed and turned on the radio. Sophia already had her Green Day cd in her car, so she decided it would be better if she played some vacation music. Greg knew the song right away. Grissom had heard Greg play this in the lab one to many times, so he actually knew all the words. And Sara knew every Green Day song there is to know. The song, was called Holiday.

Hear the sound of the fallin' rain

Coming down like an armagedoen flame

The shame, the one's who died without a name.

The music boomed through the speakers. Sofia was humming to the guitar, and Sara, Greg and Sofia swore they saw Grissom mouthing the words. Greg nudged Grissom and coaxed him into actually singing. As the next set came on, they all started singing.

'Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hyme called Faith and Misery

And bleed, the company lost the war that day'

"Take it girls!" Greg exclaimed. So Sara and Sofia did just that.

'I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lifes

On HOLIDAY!'

After they finished, they yelled in unison, "Take it Griss!" Grissom tried to argue, but hey, it was vacation!

' Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line

To find, the money's on the other side'

Grissom loved this! So much, he took over the next verse.

'Can I get another Amen?' Greg, Sara and Sofia responded,

'Amen!'

'There's a flag wrapped around the score of man

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument!'

They all sang the next chorus.

'I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On HOLIDAY!'

Then they relized Greg hasn't had his turn yet. So he got the best part. Sofia and Sara did the introduction.

' The representative of California has the floor.'

'Seek out to the President Gasman

Bombs away is your punishment!

Pulverise the Eifle Towers

Who critize your government

Bang Bang goes the broken glasses

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Triumph by fire, set it on fire

It's not a way that is mean't for me!

Now that Greg had his turn, the whole team sang the chorus.

'I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives ON HOLIDAY!'

"This NEVER leaves the Denali, understand!" Grissom stated.

"Oh, come on. Who knew you could sing like at? Or at all for that matter." Greg said.

"It doesn't matter Greg." Griss responded.

"Guys! We are at my house." Sofia snapped them out of their conversation.

Do u guys want me to keep going? Cuz u need to tell me orz else I won't.


	3. Sofia has a turantula?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:We have been over this. I don't own CSI. Why do they taunt us and make us put this?

(A/N: This doesn't really relate to the story, but I have not forgot about DNA Mixup. But the sad thing is Cadaver in the Classroom and Complete Chaos has been removed. :( I have also not been updated because I have been on suspension of these infractions. I will try my hardest not to do anything like this again.)

The team pulled into Sofia's townhouse. They walked up and Sofia unlocked her door with her key. They all walked in. Two words ran through everyone's mind.

'_Wow, she's a Neat FREAK!'_

Everything in the house was spot-less. The floors where clean, the windows where streak-free and not a thing was out of place.

While Sofia went into her bedroom to change, Greg, Grissom and Sara explored the house. They all went into her great room and Sara saw what Grissom couldn't, a turantula in a glass cage. While Greg was occupied with her C.D. collection, Grissom was walking over to her! She positioned herself into front of the cage but just as Grissom was looking her way, Sofia's huge Great Dane came and jumped on her, sending her to the floor.

_'Well that really didn't hurt. But I got to get Grissom's attention. I have to act like it was painful.'_

The dog was licking her. It wasn't like a killer canine or anything. But Sofia heard the commotion and came rushing in.

"Duke, DOWN!" Sofia scolded.

The dog got the picture and walked over to Sofia giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes you could imagine.

"I'm sorry, Sara. Do you need anything?"

"No, I am okay. Hey, Griss! Do you think you could help me up?"

He walked over and helped her up. He was worried about her also.

"Are you sure you're O.K? You went down pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get going."

"Hold on," Sofia started, "I have to feed Harry."

"Your cat?" Greg asked.

"No. My turantula." She said it like it was no big deal. But to Sara, it was.

"You, Sofia, have a turantula?" Greg asked, again.

"Well, I didn't buy him. My brother sent him for me for my birthday. He isn't very hard to take care of, and he doesn't bother Duke. Plus he is cute, in a pet sort of way."

She fed him a piece of apple and the team loaded into the car.

A/N, it's getting to the roller-coaster part, but we still have to go Greg's, Grissom's and Sara's. If your ok with this, or if you want me to get right to the amusement park, just say so. I need reviews people!


	4. More BlackmailAuthors Note

Hey Guys! I'm sorry to have to say this, but I probably won't be updating for 2 weeks because I'm going on vacation! I will finish this story and I will finish DNA Mixup. As for Death on Track, majority rules so I am going to go right to the amusement park. But, Unfortunatly you guys are going to have to wait 2 weeks. But I guess I can give youtwo chapters before I leave.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, and I don't own the amusement park. I do own my brain that made up this plot though, no, wait, that belongs to the aliens. Well, at least I have my CSI shirt, right?

Summary: On to the roller-coaster.

Chapter 4

After the team got into the car, they decided it would take to long if they drove to each of their houses, and Greg, needed a change of clothes, but Grissom and Sara decided they could go in what they are wearing. They pulled up to Greg's house and just waited for him outside. He came back dressed in one of his wacky shirts and jeans. Sofia started the engina and started to drive.

"That's the Greg we know and love." Sara stated.

"What? You don't love the new me? I'm hurt Sara."

"Greg, what she is trying to say is that we like the new you, but we also miss the new you." Sofia explained.

"Really? What about Grissom"

"Why don't you ask him?" Grissom said. "Anyway, I like how you have matured Greg, but your spunkiness, was what kept this lab moving."

"Awwww. That's so sweet! I could just hug you."

The girls burst into giggles.

"Please?" He put ons big puppy-dog eyes that got him a CSI in the first place.

"No, Greg."

"Fine!" He said and pretended to pout.

"Look what you did, Grissom!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

"It's not my fault! I'm not going to hug Greg!"

"You hug him, or we tell the whole lab you sang Holiday." Sofia told him.

"Fine!" He quickly hugged Greg and sat as far to the window as possible.

"Now we have even more blackmail! Thanks Griss." Sara exclaimed.

Just as he was about to argue, they pulled into the parking lot of Bob Funland's Amusement Park.


	5. GamesAuthor's note

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

The team got out of the car and headed towards the park. Ecklie had given them their passes. It paid for food, admission, rides and games. They showed the guard their passes and walked into the park. They decided they would go play games first.

Grissom and Greg teamed up and played Time Crisis and beat the game in a matter of seconds so they played Air Hockey. Sara and Sofia where challenging each other to Dance Dance Revolution(DDR MAX). And so far Sara had the best score.

After they finished the games, they agreed on Grissom's idea and went on the roller-coaster.

Mwahahahaha! I am going to be evil and leave you there! Well, i don't have a choice really, my parents are honking the horn! I'm gonna miss my fellow CSI buddies. I really am sorry for leaving you like this. I really, really am. I could possibly load a chapter on Sunday or Monday from my mom's laptop. We'll play it by ear. Sorry this chapter was so short!

Bye-Bye!

Hannah


End file.
